First Life in Earth
by Eren Jeger
Summary: Bagi peridot, Bumi adalah hal baru baginya. Sekalipun dia mencoba untuk menetap di planet indah ini...


**Steven Universe**

 **Belongs to Rebecca Sugar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First life in Earth**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi peridot, Bumi adalah hal baru baginya. Sekalipun dia mencoba untuk menetap di planet indah ini...

...

 _Bumi adalah planet yang berisi kehidupan untuk semua mahluk-mahluk organik yang tinggal Di dalamnya..._

Iya, kalimat di atas adalah kalimat yang sering di ucapkan manusia. Di bumi kalian bisa Mendapatkan apa saja. Udara, air, tanah, rumah, dan hewan-hewan kecil yang bisa menjadi Temanmu, segalanya ada disini. Itulah yang pertama kali Peridot, si permata hijau bersurai pirang tersebut merasakannya sendiri. Kini, dia tinggal di gudang kosong bersama Lapis Lazuli, si permata biru berkekuatan air.

Peridot mendapat banyak hal baru. Bersama Lapis, dia mulai mempelajari apa saja yang ada di bumi. Seperti… yahh menonton sinetron _camp pinning heart_ bersama Steven, membaca Buku, atau... Ikut dengannya pergi membeli donat, jalan-jalan dengan seekor anjing, Berkenalan dengan warga _Beach city_ dan lain-lain. Bumi tidak seseram yang seperti Berlian Kuning (Y _ellow Diamond_ ) bilang, _bumi ternyata menyenangkan!_ Begitu pikir peridot. Oke, Untuk kali ini, Peridot membuat catatan di dalam kepala permatanya kalau bumi itu bukan Ancaman. Titik.

"Ayo Peridot! Lapis! Kita beli _Pizza stew_ sekarang juga!" sahut Steven, sembari asiknya menarik tangan Lapis untuk ikut dengannya ke _Pizza stew_ , sementara Peridot mengekor dari belakang.

 _Jadi... Ini ya kehidupan sehari-hari warga bumi?_

* * *

Dulu, saat pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya ke bumi. Peridot datang dengan Membawa ancaman.

Semua tepat di bawah perintah berlian kuning. dia harus mengawasi Cluster, dan dia juga mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghancurkan _Crystal Gems_. Ya, itu Tujuan awal Peridot yang sebenarnya. Oh, jangan lupakan Jasper, dia yang mengetuai misi Tersebut. Kalau mereka berhasil, mereka tinggal melaporkannya langsung pada berlian Kuning.

Namun, Peridot sendiri merasa tak yakin, apa benar bumi ini sebuah ancaman? Apa benar Manusia yang tinggal disini jahat semua? Dan apa alasan _Crystal gems_ dengan tekadnya Melindungi bumi dari bahaya besar?

Crystal gems mencintai bumi, mereka juga memiliki tanggung jawab menjaga Steven dari Bahaya. Peridot hampir berpikir, untuk apa mereka melindungi bocah gendut berambut Keriting tersebut? Apa hebatnya dia? Dan jawabannya adalah... Steven juga bagian dari setengah permata. Seorang bocah yang memiliki permata Quartz yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Rose Quartz, ibunya sendiri.

Peridot terus memikirkan itu sepanjang malam, dia tidak tidur. Ya memang, permata itu tidak butuh tidur, tapi terkadang peridot juga merasa kelelahan, dia bisa melihat Lapis Dengan pulasnya tidur di atas tumpukan jerami halus sementara dirinya hanya duduk Meringkuk sembari menatap bintang di langit malam.

* * *

Ketika Peridot masih tinggal di Homeworld, dia bekerja di bagian teknisi pesawat. Dia dan Para Peridot-Peridot lainnya di Homeworld memang memiliki keahlian dalam membuat Robot/mesin untuk kepentingan perang. Setiap hari yang peridot lakukan adalah fokus Memperbaiki mesin pesawat berlian kuning dan berlian biru (Blue Diamond). Dia tidak Bosan, ini memang pekerjaannya. Peridot sudah terbiasa.

Sampai suatu hari... Berlian kuning memerintahkan Peridot dan Jasper untuk datang ke bumi. Peridot setia menjalani misi ini dengan lancar, namun sayang lagi-lagi keadaan memutar balikkan tujuannya...

Peridot jatuh cinta pada bumi, itu semua berkat Steven yang memberinya kesempatan untuk menjadi permata yang baik.

* * *

Dan di hari itu, ketika Peridot mendapat panggilan langsung dari Homeworld melalui alat Komunikasi (berbentuk berlian), dia melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada misinya di hadapan Berlian kuning. Sial, Peridot kalah debat dengan berlian kuning, si raksasa penguasa Homeworld tersebut murka karena melihat Peridot, gagal menjalankan misi. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, berlian kuning akan melaporkan kegagalan misi Peridot ke managernya, _oh stars_ , habis sudah hidup dirinya, _dia akan hancur... dia akan hancur..._

"Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menjalani misi ini adalah dengan mematuhi perintahku!"

 **DEG!?**

Peridot merasa tubuh permatanya merinding hebat, keringat mengucur cepat di kulit hijaunya. Dia merasa berlian kuning terlalu memaksakan dirinya menjalani misi tunggal Sesulit ini, dia tak mau kalah, dia harus membela bumi, semuanya demi Steven. dia tidak Bisa...

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" sahut peridot. "Aku akan memastikan kalau kehidupan di dalam bumi ini layak untuk di lindungi!"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang bumi!?" tanya berlian kuning.

" **SAYANGNYA, LEBIH DARI YANG KAU TAHU, BODOH!"**

 _Jreeenngg!_

Kalimat 'bodoh' sukses membuat berlian kuning tak berkutik. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa murka hebat melihat dirinya terhina oleh pasukannya sendiri.

Peridot keceplosan, dia menghina raksasa Homeworld dengan sebutan 'bodoh'. Dia bisa Mendengar suara terkejut Crystal gems yang bersembunyi di balik batu. _Oh stars_ , apa yang dirinya lakukan? Seenak jidat dia mengatakan itu di hadapan berlian kuning. Daripada dia mati di hancurkan, Peridot mengakhiri percakapan dan membiarkan alat Komunikasi itu meledak berkeping-keping.

Iya, itu adalah penghinaan pertama Peridot pada si penguasa Homeworld.

* * *

Dan sekarang, Peridot aman di bumi. Bersama Steven, Lapis dan Crystal Gems, apa lagi? Peridot bersyukur bisa mengenal kehidupan bumi. Peridot berjanji pada dirinya untuk Menjaga bumi ini bersama steven. Dia takkan membiarkan musuh manapun yang mencoba merusak planet yang indah ini...

"Peridot? Kau senang kan tinggal di bumi?" tanya Steven.

Peridot yang biasanya menjawab dengan kalimat-kalimat cerewetnya agak terdiam. Iya, dia Mengakui, kehidupan bumi dan _Homeworld_ sangat berbeda. Sambil tersenyum lebar, ia pun menjawab.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan melindungi bumi ini bersamamu! Steven!"

Iya, Peridot sangat bangga. Terima kasih Steven, kau membuat si permata hijau berambut segitiga tersebut yang dahulu antagonis, kini menjadi protagonis, bagian dari Crystal Gems juga.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: Baru demen Steven Univese sejak awal tahun xD. Author lebih suka nonton streaming di Youtube karena gak punya TV kabel dirumah. Ini juga tahu Steven Universe karena banyaknya fanart ConnieXSteven di Pinterest, jadi terima kasih Pinterest! Hehehe! Btw, karakter favorit author di SU adalah Peridot.**

 **Jadi, apa ini Steven Universe pertama bahasa Indonesia di Fandom ini? Yaa entahlah, author bikin fic ini untuk senang-senang aja. Jadi, selamat menikmati!**


End file.
